Sex and Love
by Lety Ortiz
Summary: Maka and Soul love being together all the time, is accommodated enjoy love making, it includes the topic Skin Goddess Rihanna. SXM


**Ohaio mortals , how spent the new year? To be honest I , I had a boring , well that does not matter here I bring a new fic, Soul Eater * _ * Maybe Che , well my one-shot bring lemmon very, very strong (for me , do not know for you ) also a part I will include the song " Skin" goddess, diva Rihanna and unique . It is a SoulXMaka also a slight KidXChrona and a slight BlackStarXTsubaki , enjoy it .**

**Here Letito presents extremely explicit lemmon .**

skin :

The night slowly fell in Death City, in the department of a well-known duo , the atmosphere began to warm . Soul and Maka were kissing passionately on the couch, their tongues danced inside that burning kiss. His mouth dropped to Soul Maka for now tacar her lover 's neck . He did shamelessly moans of oji -jade began to be heard in the room.

- hmm, S -Soul , ah! 'said Maka moaning.

- Ah? What about beauty? Asked the albino.

-B- Blair went , right?

-See, ah, she told me she was going with her friends from cabaret to tour the city and come here in 4 days - without letting him say kiss and lick her neck.

- Well, ahaha , the better for us, spoke excitedly .

Blair knew they both loved each other and pretty, and also because they were COUPLES , so to help with the relationship decided to leave them alone for about 5 days.

Somehow I must give them a hand .

Soul could not resist the warmth that his hands felt , without additional weight introduced into the shirt usually used Maka , stroking the soft , warm skin of his BEAUTIFUL bride.

Maka screamed in pleasure, and to satisfy a bit , sucked his neck giving it a bit of bite , the growling scythe before the act of the technician. Soul now with his hands caressed the beautiful and developed legs of the girl, she moaned again.

-Ma- Maka, and I can no more, let's do it , if Kid with Crona and Black with Tsubaki and had sex more than once because tengámoslas us again - he said gravely .

He could see that his forehead was sweating due to temperature change .

Maka smiled , took his companion 's face with both hands and gave him a sexy look

Soul - Sure let's for once - fiercely kisses , shaking his companion.

When they parted , she sits in front of him with her legs on the guy 's lap and seductively Young began to shed his shirt , revealing that armed red bra , leaving Soul breathless. Quickly removed the boy said garment covering breasts Maka, the young man was admired , they had grown markedly , but still the movie Ash was still less than his other three friends . Sex hormones ruby eyes increasingly came into action for conduct of his body, he began to lick with his tongue nipples Maka with inexplicable ferocity , the girl screamed in pleasure

Maka 's body was dominated by the Soul , I was so pleased that he could not strip him of his clothes. However scythe took the skirt she wore leaving only her panties .

The white-haired , wrapped her arms around the waist of his beloved , it hugged her legs to maintain balance and brought to your room if you stop kissing her breasts. Along the way she managed to lick his ear with much lust.

The boy lay on the bed while he was still standing , it admiring , after a few seconds , he began to unbutton his shirt off his showing that shapely torso , which made breathing Maka began to gain speed once to be stripped of that shirt , continued to take off his pants , once completed action, sat on the bed positioned on the girl.

In one swift movement stripped of the last items that were being completely naked .

The gun began to make a path of kisses from Maka 's belly to her neck , causing her moans meister , increase significantly.

- Ah , Soul , more, more ... your touch me more and more heated .

Sure ... you said lovely - breasts licking Maka- love be the cause of your moans .

- S -Soul , please let me play now .

- Seee said smiling with his sharp teeth - do- this latter told him biting the ear of the girl.

In one swift motion Maka Soul was over , took the scythe member and started sucking shamelessly tongue Young ran the intimacy of Soul , this did not stop growling while surprised at how kinky act a girl who does not tolerate abusive comments .

The white-haired , held her head to facilitate the action of his coach, the excitement was so great that gun being pulled dismissed player lot of that white liquid began to fight in the face of Maka , Soul spilled on it.

The young woman 's face with his tongue cleaned.

- Mmm, that sweet - lusty girl said completely .

- Maka, Do we make our favorite pose? Asked his shark smile .

- I speak 69 ? Said with a mischievous smile .

- Exactly.

- If you answered let's fun.

Were positioned so that they both can simultaneously have oral sex, were invested , and began licking their privacies , Maka 's mouth again , began to fill with this white liquid from Soul , enjoyed the time together ended completely satisfied.

Maka wiped again with his tongue , semen which was dissolved by the skin of his face.

- That was great , 'said the girl.

-See, but now let's turn to something much better, Maka and I can do a good time?

Soul 's skin began to be covered in a layer of his own sweat , with sexual acts so passionate and exciting , Maka also the same thing happened .

She nodded seductively answering the question of her lover.

Soul is positioned between the legs of Maka and single onslaught and fully penetrated , causing the eyes of jade scream of pleasure, it was not the first time they had sex . They began to move his hips , the attacks were quite strong and swift .

Both moaned in pleasure, each thrust was like watching paradise, Maka wrapped her legs around the hips of Soul , to join as physically possible. The hip movements were ongoing .

Soul - Oh god ... ah ... ah ... deeper , deeper - Maka 's moans echoed in the room.

Sure , whatever you say Maka ... oh my god ... this is really cool .

Penetrations , became fully powerful thrusts giving sign that orgasm was about to reach them.

Soul poured its last member in a rush, that's when the climax came with them.

Both shouted to orgasm ...

- Souuuuul ... You amoooooooooooo

- Maka ... I aaaaaammmmoooo taaaaaaaanto .

They kissed passionately.

- How beautiful it was said Maka sighs

- It's still early, I can make this night even more beautiful , 'he said with a lustful tone

- Why back ? Passionately asked smiling young .

- On back - affirmed convinced.

Maka turned around and was face down , Soul began to introduce his cock in her back entrance , to initiate oral sex.

The movements were smooth , but Maka moaned in pleasure , Soul also issued some grunts.

Penetrations began to gain speed , both screamed in pleasure, until finally they reached the second orgasm .

Finally they lay in bed were welcome to sleep.

They looked tenderly ...

- I love you Maka

- I love you too Soul .

They kissed passionately and fell asleep.

The next day ...

Maka awoke, he realized that Soul was already up , then I realized that the bathroom shower was open, the scythe had gone to bathe , she smiled to herself , put on a bathrobe and went to bathroom. I wanted to continue having fun, all in all it was Saturday and they had classes in Shibusen . Upon entering, the girl took off the garment that covered his body and opened the shower curtain entering this , surprising Soul

- Soul Maka missed while shuddering at the sight of the beautiful naked figure Maka asked ?

-Soul , the truth is that I had a great last night but want to keep having fun , 'he said wrapping his arms Soul 's neck under the water falling from the shower.

- As you say love said smiling.

He began to kiss her breasts technical shamelessly , she enjoyed , Maka also did his lap to fondle her right leg member boy making white movie growl pleased. The moans of both began to make noise in the bathroom, between caresses and kisses, rammed the gun back to the technician, but this time he did gently and carefully while they were under water, and the floor was slippery to make moves bold .

Which had sex with soft, slow movements that left satisfied. They made love in the shower.

When they finished, they dressed and looked the bathroom.

- We're gonna have to dry it , we all flooded Maka said something discouraged

Do not worry love, I 'm gonna do , 'he said with an encouraging smile .

'Thank you ,' said my life cuddling

Soul returns the hug anything cute - kisses her again

After taking breakfast , Soul started to fix the toilet .

Maka went to the apartment door

- Where are you going Maka asked him red - oji ? .

-A library there is a book that urges me to look - it replied winking .

He smiled with his sharp teeth .

Beautiful - Ok , see you later.

-See .

After about 30 minutes , Soul is visited by Black Star and Death the Kid.

- Hi friend , how the last beam without your big Ore- Sama ? Asked the ninja with exaggerated ego.

Uh - thought great scythe

Ah well , I say good, I spent last night and today cool morning said his shark smile .

Mmm , what did you do ? Kid asked a curious thing , though it was already giving the idea of what his friend had done pianist .

'Well I'll tell you a good time ... I made love with Maka- responded fun.

- Oh really? I had sex with my beautiful symmetrical eight times Chrona said the young shinigami very proud and shiny eyes.

- Nyahahahaha I did over 15 times with my goddess Tsubaki .

- Yeah, well I 'm going with Maka having like 3 times , it's great .

- And where is the dark-haired she - asked.

- In the library, told me to find a book I urged .

Safe - Nyahaha the book Kama Sutra lol Black Star said something derisive

The two boys glared eyes to the blue movie.

- What? Did I say something wrong? , The great Ore Sama never wrong , at least three men are already hehehehe.

Yes, you may have asymmetric reason but you still lack maturity.

- Yeah right hairlines , lol.

- Do not start again you two got Soul- the only important thing is that Maka completely belongs to me and will not let anyone hurt him .

-See you are already an expert on sex, nyahaha .

-Black Star , enough! - White movie reproached

Suddenly the phone rang Kid , Chrona was who called him , wanted him .

Guys - I have to go . My shy bride needs - what I said with a smile we see.

See - old Soul -le said

- Chau hairlines , jejejejeje laughed the green -ey oji Soul there I leave , I gotta go see Tsubaki luck with Maka , the great ore sama goodbye , goodbye friend the look of Black Star was diverted to the oji amber who was going away - hatched Hey wait, go together shouted running to catch up .

-See Soul shouted.

Finally night fell , Maka returns to the apartment.

Hi - love - him said sweetly .

Cute - Hello , why so long?

- Ah, well , well, I was blushed like crazy looking for this book.

Pn Soul , Black Star 's prediction was true, the jade oji showed him the book of the KAMA SUTRA .

- I want to have sex with you again , Soul , I took a look at the pages of this book and have positions that we really have to try , 'he said with lustful you.

Soul revised the book, showing the positions tempted him . Again with his sharp teeth smile turned his gaze to his girlfriend.

- Let's do it , 'he said happily.

-Soul , this is going to be very good.

Maka turned to a stereo and put the song Skin from Rihanna , causing the atmosphere to warm start

**Rihanna's Skin**

**The mood is set,**

**So you already know what's next .**

**TV on blast ,**

**Turn it down ,**

**Turn it down .**

**Do not want it to clash ,**

**With my body screaming now .**

**I know you hearin 'it ,**

**You got me moaning now .**

**I got a secret That I wanna show you, oh.**

**I got a secret to trouble imma drop em to the floor , oh.**

**No teasin ,**

**You Waited long enough.**

**Go deep ,**

**Imma throw it at ya ,**

**Can not catch it .**

**Do not hold back ,**

**You know I like it rough .**

**Know I'm feelin ya, huh.**

**Know you liking it , huh.**

**So why you standing over there with ya clothes on ,**

**Baby strip down for me ,**

**Go on take em off .**

**Do not worry baby ,**

**Imma meet you half way ,**

**Cause I know you wanna see me .**

**Almost there ,**

**So baby do not stop what you're doing .**

**( unknown line )**

**Boy I know you wanna touch.**

**Breathing down my neck ,**

**I can tell ya wanna -**

**And now you want it like ,**

**Want you to feel it now .**

**I got a secret That I wanna show you,**

**I got a secret to trouble imma drop em to the floor , oh.**

**No teasin ,**

**You Waited long enough.**

**Go deep ,**

**Imma throw it at ya ,**

**Can not catch it .**

**Do not hold back ,**

**You know I like it rough .**

**Know I'm feelin ya, huh.**

**Know you liking it , huh.**

**So why you standing over there with ya clothes on ,**

**Baby strip down for me ,**

**Go on take em off .**

**Do not worry baby ,**

**Imma meet you half way ,**

**Cause I know you wanna see me .**

**No heels ,**

**No shirt ,**

**No skirt,**

**All I'm in is just skin .**

**No jeans,**

**Take em off ,**

**Wanna feel your skin .**

**You're a beast , oh.**

**You know That I like that .**

**Come on baby ,**

**All I wanna see you in is just skin .**

**All in baby ,**

**Do not hold nothing back .**

**Wanna take control**

**Nothing wrong with that.**

**Say you liking how I feel,**

**Is not gotta tell me that .**

**Just put your skin baby on my skin .**

**No heels ,**

**No shirt ,**

**No skirt,**

**All I'm in is just skin .**

**No jeans,**

**Take em off ,**

**Wanna feel your skin .**

**You're a beast , oh.**

**You know That I like that .**

**Come on baby ,**

**All I wanna see you in is just skin .**

**No heels ,**

**No shirt ,**

**No skirt,**

**All I'm in is just skin .**

**No jeans,**

**Take em off ,**

**Wanna feel your skin .**

**You're a beast , oh.**

**You know That I like that .**

**Come on baby ,**

**All I wanna see you in is just skin .**

**All I wanna see you in is just skin .**

**All I wanna see you in is just skin .**

**All I wanna see you in**

**All I wanna see you in is your skin , oh.**

Both were completely naked , caressing , any body part they kissed, she began to beat a white liquid coming out of Soul member , while he licked his penis and testicles , the scythe screamed with pleasure .

Again took the position 69 , but this time they did better and that helped the Kama Sutra was the guiding principal for the bold poses.

Passed the stage of realizing the insights they were accused poses to the sex book . They moved their hips violently and sensual at the same time form , both enjoyed it , we both enjoyed , it was like seeing the world with your own eyes , according to them.

They reached the first orgasm , but there was going to be the last of the night.

They made another pose to continue the sexual act.

In the room kept heard moans , grunts and more than I LOVE YOU , I LOVE YOU AND I LOVE YOU .

- Ah ... Maka ... this is really funny screamed with pleasure Soul penetrating behind taking a position specializing in anal sex .

-No ... there's nothing better than this ... ah ... Soul more, more.

- You aaamo Maka .

'I ... I aaamo taaambien Soul .

Finally the night ended , as did 10 times over 15 positions.

They kissed passionately and they were left lying in bed sleeping .

After all for the two of them there was nothing better than being together.

What you think? Here ends this erotic fic, actually me all this because my mom sex magazines purchase and curiosity kills me why I 'm keeping secret reading .

Is it too much to ask reviews?


End file.
